Wolfblood: A New Light
by aaron1807
Summary: when a new creature moves to town how will Maddy cope with all the problems that come with. I know I suck at summaries but just give it a go. also the start kinda sucks but just get past it
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfblood: A New Light**

 **Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since I uploaded and that is mainly because I lost interest in my other stories. If any of you follow me and want me to continue those stories then let me know. If you can please include a plot idea. I don't have too much of a plan for this so your input will be taken. This story starts at the last day of the year before season 1 so Rhydian had not arrived yet and my new OC has time to get in with the character before the main plot starts. There will be elements taken from other TV shows or movies if I think that they will fit. The lengths of the chapters will vary depending on the plot of that chapter or how much time I have at the time of the chapter. I really like Rhydian/Maddy pairings but I have not found a single OC/Maddy pairing so this hopes to change that. Other pairings are undecided. Anyway, enough rambling let's get on with the story.**

Maddie p.o.v

Me and Shannon sprinted out the door, we had just finished the final assembly before school broke up until September. Tom was staying behind for some football game that our school was playing against the "local" rivals, even though they are about 45 minutes away. Me and Shannon will go watch but it doesn't start for another hour so we're going back to Shannon's as she lives closer than I do.

We get to her house and just start chatting about our holiday plans. Eventually we get around to the gossip around the village (even if it is a small amount)

"oh, did you hear, there is a new boy coming to stay with Mr. Bateman" said Shannon

"no, I didn't hear, do you know anything about him" I said having had my interests peaked, not many young people live in this village so I am always exciting when someone moves here.

"only a small bit, apparently his parents have died and Mr. Bateman is his uncle or something like that, and that he will be in our year" Shannon said trying to think of all relevant information.

"do you know when he is coming?" I asked

"I think in a week or something, apparently the wills were taking a while to sort out" Shannon said in a slightly sad tone

"I guess we will get to meet him soon then" I said.

Soon after that we had to leave to get to tom's football game, it was close with tom scoring two goals and keeping the ball in his possession but our goalie just kept letting them in no matter how hard tom tried. By the end it was 5-3 to them and tom was absolutely gutted about it. Him and the team had been working to win this game for a while.

To cheer him up we went to Bernie's for a burger and then back to my place for a movie. I was too tired to pay attention to the movie but tom seemed to enjoy it. After the movie tom and Shannon left to go home. As I was on my way up to bed mum stopped me to say

"I don't know if you heard but I boy is coming to stay with Mr. Bateman, he really wants him to get some friends to take his mind off his parent's death so they are both coming over for dinner next Friday"

"Ok looking forward to it" I replied while yawning.

I went up to bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

Ethan p.o.v (my new OC)

My parents were out getting some blood from the bank the night they died. The reason why? Well that's because we're vampires. I know big shock we actually exist. My dad was a vampire for like a couple hundred years I don't know the exact age, I'm not sure he knew either. He turned my mum when they got married. I was only turned about a month ago. You can't have vampires genetically they have to be turned. They let me age up till I was fifteen so that I could at least have a childhood. We were then going to move away but then the hunters came. They took out my mum first. My dad sent me down into the cellar while he tried to hold them off. Even though he was an old and strong vampire these hunters were prepared. They must not have known about me though because they never came for me. They probably know about me now but since my parents were murdered, my whereabouts is kept confidential by the police.

Uncle Archie doesn't know about the whole vampire thing but he is my only living relative so I have to go stay with him. I am a older looking 15 year old someone could mistake me for a 17 year old. I will probably just finish school there, move out and go live in America or something out of way were no one knows me so it doesn't look suspicious that I don't age. I wasn't too comfortable with human blood so I live off animal blood. Even though it makes me weaker it does help stave off the sun, it still hearts and too long and I may start to burn up but if I stay away from windows and live in not very sunny place (such as northern England) then I should be fine most of the time. Surprisingly sun cream also helps.

I only moved to Archie's a few days ago. He seems pretty upset about his sister's death but he supportive of me. Let's me go were ever I want and gives me alone time and that sort of stuff. Which is good for practicing vampire abilities since my parents didn't get very far and I only have one book to try and learn from. So far, I can do a weak compulsion and move faster and stronger than humans, even if it is much less than normal vampires.

My uncle called me down which cut me out of my musings

"come on Ethan we need to leave for dinner with the smiths, don't worry you'll like her she's a nice girl"

"yeah ok I am just coming" I said as I grabbed my coat my look at myself in the mirror. My darkish ginger hair stood up a bit and swayed to the right. I am tall as well. About 6,2 which is good because if they had turned me when I was small then I would be stuck like that. I had a decent amount of muscle, nothing huge but enough to look good. My fangs weren't too big, most vampires would be embarrassed but I think they help me fit in. my piecing blue eyes stared back at me.

I walked down the stairs and out the house then me and uncle Archie walked over to the smiths. It wasn't far only about 15 minuets. They lived in a small cozy looking cottage with a garden and some woods behind it with a shed attached to side of the house. Archie walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A middle age looking women opened up.

"hello there, and you must be Ethan, it's so nice to meet you" she said sticking her hand out. I shook it and walked and inside. I gave my hellos to Dan as well.

"Maddie come on down there here" Emma shouted up the stairs

a smallish girl ran down the stairs with chestnut hair. She appeared in front of me with a big grin.

"hey I'm Maddie"

I stuck out my and said

"Ethan"

we then moved over to the table to sit down and have some food. The food was served and I gave small talk to the smiths. Maddy seemed to sniff something, I guess the food did smell good, then she moved her hair out of her ear. My mind was telling me that it was just annoying her but my gut was telling me something was up. She then gave me a surprised then shocked look, before it finally changed to suspicious. She definitely thinks something is up with me but she is not sure what.

I try to think back to all of the creatures that my parents ever mentioned. She can't be a kanema they only had good hearing or smell when transformed. She can't be a werewolf because they can't have children and I would be surprised if someone so young would survive the transformation. A Wolfblood on the other hand is a possibility but most of them live in the wild. So far, the best guess I had was a Wolfblood but I'm still not certain. Soon the dinner ended and me and Archie going home, Maddie still gave me suspicious looks though.

Maddie's p.o.v

Who was that guy? He smelt funny and he didn't have a heartbeat. How is it possible not to have a heartbeat? I would tell my parents but I wanted to be sure first. My plan was to meet up with him, get him moving then see if he has a heartbeat when it is easier to hear.

Ethan's p.o.v

I decided to go have a look around the village and get acquainted with the area. I started with the village, saw the shops and the pub. I then walked up into the woods to get out of the sun. I decided to just enjoy myself here maybe let myself go and practice running and my strength. I saw a tree that had fallen over and decided to give my powers a test. I gripped onto the tree and I tried to lift I got it up to my shoulders then I gave a big push and put it above my head. I then put all my might into it and threw the tree a few meters forward.

"OH MY GOD" I heard a girl say

I spun around and saw Maddie and I whispered "shit" then I took off I didn't know what else to do.

I thought I would escape here easily with my heightened speed but she seemed to keep. "Definitely a Wolfblood" I thought

I kept running then saw a small will with a tree hanging over. I ducked behind the hill and under the tree. She sprinted round the tree but soon stopped and sniffed the air. She turned around and looked at me. I guess I underestimated her sense of smell.

"what are you" she asks in a accusative tone

"I could ask you the same thing, let me guess? Wolfblood?" I responded

she gave me a shocked look "how'd you know?"

"the sniffing just then and yesterday, the moving your hair to listen for something and oh and the, I don't, super speed" I responded

"you still haven't answered my question" she says back at me

"I'm a vampire ok, what were you doing out here anyway" I asked her

"I like the forest, you know Wolfblood and all, and I didn't know vampires existed, how come you don't burn up?" she asked

I then decided to just explain the whole vampire thing and how it works to her.

"ok I think I get it, so you don't hurt anyone and you just try to fit in, I actually know how that feels" she said in a understanding tone

we then decided to just walk back to her house, talking about the differences between vampires and Wolfbloods. she spoke about how no one knows and we agreed to keep each other's secret, including her parents who I found out were also Wolfbloods. She also said she would introduce me to her friends so I could fit in a bit better.

 **Thank you everyone so much for reading this first chapter. This was mainly to just get some stuff out the way. Other chapters may be this long if not longer or shorter depending on what's going on. I kept it mostly in Ethan's p.o.v since it was him coming in and I will show some of Maddies thoughts next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfblood: a new light**

 **So, I realized that I spelt maddy wrong almost through the whole chapter. Super sorry about that my auto-correct kept automatically changing it from maddy to Maddie. Don't worry I have fixed this now. Onto the story then.**

Maddy's p.o.v

I was a bit shocked to hear that Ethan was a vampire, it did explain a lot though, the strength, the smell, the lack of heartbeat. I was a bit worried at first as well. I thought that vampires fed on people but he explained the animal blood thing.

After our meeting, we went back to my house and watched a couple of movies. I may have picked a few vampire movies as a joke but he then picked the original teen wolf movie so I think it was taken in good heart. It was also a good way for me to find out what being a vampire is really like. He pointed out all the correct parts and incorrect parts. It was overall a fun evening and I was happy that I now had someone my age to talk about all the supernatural stuff with.

We accidentally fell asleep on the couch. When we got up Ethan looked really pale. I woke him up and when he tried to stand up he almost fell over.

"Ethan what's wrong?" I asked with a worried tone

"yeah sorry about this I haven't fed in a while I need to find a couple of squirrels or something" in said in a gravelly voice

he then managed to get himself up after catching his bearings. He stepped outside and hissed in pain

"ooh that's sun in bright today" he said before running into the woods. I followed after him to make sure he would be alright and because I was a bit curious.

He started to pick up the pace and spotted a squirrel. He seemed to glide up the tree with how quickly he moved. His hands barely grabbed onto anything and his feet rarely touched the tree. He then jumped from the tree and grabbed the squirrel that had gone onto and branch and landed on another trees branch

"you seem to be moving a lot better now then" I said in a surprised tone

he then dug into his squirrel and in a few seconds, threw it away

"yeah, it's when the predator instincts take over, we become even stronger and faster" he said

he then jumped down and said "I'm gonna need to find a few more so why don't you go home and we can meet later"

"yeah sure, meet you at Bernie's at 12, I want to introduce you to tom and Shannon" I replied before running back home

Ethan's p.o.v

I was kind of excited about meeting some humans, like I had met humans and I had some people I could actually call friends. But no one like maddy does. My parents pretty much locked themselves in the house and I was home schooled. The only place I really met people was at rugby club but I only had recently started and then I had to leave before I could really get into it.

I only spent another hour out there. That was the biggest problem I had with animal blood you always needed a lot more and it is a bit harder to get surprisingly. Like a human you could just compel them or if you are like my parents then turn into a bat and fly into the hospital and steal some blood bags.

Now reenergized I ran home and got changed. Uncle Archie didn't ask too many questions so I got in and out easily. I was running a bit late though so I cut through the woods. That's when I saw the body. It stopped me dead in my tracks. I went over to look at it. It mostly drained with to fang marks on his neck. He was dead but the body was still warm. I didn't want to be caught here so I ran off. I would tell maddy later in private.

I soon got to Bernie's. I met Shannon and tom. They seemed nice, as I had expected. Shannon seemed a bit nerdy and shy but eager to meet me while tom was a mystery. He seemed like he really wanted to be friends but when maddy mentioned that I stayed over there was a small blip, the face moved an unnoticeable inch (unless you're a vampire) his heartbeat skipped one and a small huff was released and tiny glare directed at me. I am going to guess that he was jealous. Most likely because he likes maddy a bit more than a friend. I just ignored it these things seem to sort themselves out anyway.

After our burger, we went back to maddy's, watched some movies and played a bit of football. Though tom was very good he will never be able to beat vampire reflexes. Maddy was good as well from her pure energy while Shannon, well I wasn't expecting much but she did better than I thought she would.

Everyone was about to leave when I gave maddy the we need to talk look, she nodded then said

"oh, Ethan you wanted the recipe for that tea right"

Shannon and tom look inquisitively at me so I said, "oh yeah I don't know how but that just made me feel so much better"

I then turned to tom and Shannon and said, "you guys go on ahead I'll see you all around"

Shannon took it and started to walk off but tom gave a small suspicious look before leaving. I walked back inside with maddy and up to her room.

"what's up Ethan?"

"I found a body in the woods" she gave me a shocked gasp but before she could say anything I said, "it was drained by a vampire, I don't understand how a human blood drinker could be out in the day and still be so careless"

she waited a moment before answering "what if it wanted the body to found, like scare people or something"

"no, vampires work in the shadows, we normally compel them to let us drink from them then make them forget. We never leave them out in the open. Otherwise hunters will know were there and they will get on our tail" I explained

"wow wow slow down, first of all compulsion is that strong? Second what do you mean hunters?" she asked in a bit of a worried tone

"compulsion depends on how powerful the vampire is and how strong the person being compelled is. It normally requires some smooth talk and a story afterwards. There are also vampire hunters, not too many in the UK but they are well organized here. Much more in Europe though. Its hunters that killed my parents" I said the last part with a sad tone and I looked down at my toes

"well don't worry we will find who killed the person and I won't let any hunters hurt you ok" she said with a determined look.

We then just chatted for a bit before I went home for the night.

Maddy's p.o.v

The next morning, I woke up and walked down stairs to see my parents very worried faces. My dad had a newspaper in his hand which had a picture of a body on. My mum then noticed I had come down stairs

"maddy there is something we need to talk about"

I sat down and gave them a tired look but shrugged it off since this seemed important. I already started to guess that it was about the body. It's a small town this sort of thing travels quickly.

"I know the paper says it's an animal attack but trust me when I say this it's a vampire" mum said

I already knew this but I still gave a shocked look

"what? Vampires are real?"

"yes, they are honey and you need to be careful. Vampires have a way of evading our senses it they want to" my dad said

I thought this was odd since I managed to pick up on him at dinner and my parents didn't seem to

"What do you want me to then?" I asked

"just stay away from the woods"

"don't go out at night"

"and make sure you stay with your friends"

"and most importantly if anyone you don't know comes to house do not invite them in, vampires can't enter a house without being invited in" my parents said swapping between who said what

"ok I'll do my best then" I said before getting some breakfast and then going to get ready for the day

ethan's p.o.v

it had been a couple of days since the body had turned up. No more had come so I like maddy's parents though that it had moved on. Things just seemed to move on like normal. I worked on my vampire powers. I hanged out with tom and Shannon and pretty much accepted that I now had crush on maddy. Like I'm not surprised she is a pretty amazing girl and the only person that I can talk about this stuff to.

I was working on my vampire powers when maddy jumped up to my window. I hadn't noticed since I was in a trancelike state and she seemed to notice as well as she just sat down on the end of my bed. Eventually I started to almost melt into a cloud of gas that sank onto my bed and of the edge onto the floor before I came back together as a person. I then opened my eyes to maddy sitting there.

"ah maddy you startled me"

''yeah um what the hell was that?" maddy asked me

"we call it mist, you turn into a heavy gas and can move about but it takes a bit for me to turn and I can't seem to get moving down" I said in a frustrated voice

"well what do you need to do to succeed" she asked

"either more power which means just waiting for me to age half a century or drink some human blood which is definitely not happening. I think I just need to relax more though" I responded

"ok well what's got you worried?" she asked

"I don't know just something seems off"

"why can't you drink human blood?" she asked

I took a deep breath before saying "some vampires are different, they call us rippers, it's like another personality hidden in us fighting to get out. Human blood strengthens it. The first night I became a vampire, other vampires close to my age came over. They gave me my first taste of human blood. I don't remember anything but the next day I woke up strapped to chair. My dad said he needed to switch my humanity back on and the only way to do it is through pain. He never said what I did but he spent a lot of time covering it up"

"ok I get it, and don't feel down about the vampire thing it wasn't you it was someone else, just in your body" she said in a supportive tone. She then leant over and gave me a hug and I said

"thanks, maddy, I appreciate it"

 **hey everyone thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. As you have already noticed I have taken a lot of things from vampire diaries but a few from others. You may have noticed that I made vampires really strong and this is because of the other creatures that are coming in later and when maddy has her first transformation she will become a lot more useful with her tracking skills and will just generally be stronger as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolfblood: a new light**

 **Hey everyone I'm, back with another chapter. this arc at the moment will only really go till the end of the summer before it starts to follow the tv show a bit. I may put in some separate stories during that time if there is an episode I don't really want to do. Anyway, on with the story**

Ethan's p.o.v

Over the following couple of days, I worked on my vampire powers and hanged out with tom and Shannon. Maddy come over to my house reasonably often and I often worked on my powers. I think she found it interesting to watch.

We spent the morning round my house then we decided to go back to maddy's. we decided to cut through the woods since it would be quicker. As we strolled through the woods we heard a voice call out to us

"Ethan have you really lowered yourself so much" the voice said as me and maddy turned round

"like ok I get moving, you know parents dying and all its just safer from the hunters. But I have to say I was still a little hurt you didn't come to us and be with your own kind" I recognized the person. It was Matthew the person who gave me my first sip of blood

"what do you want Matthew? I'm happy here away from that life" I asked, though I already had a guess of why he was here

"why don't you answer me this first, why associate with a Wolfblood? They are just wild dogs" maddy growled we he said that and took a step forward but I put my arm in the way to stop her

"at least you put it on a proper leash, like the dog she is" I started to get angry at this but I knew that I couldn't fight him

"leave this place Matthew, she's not the only Wolfblood here. And trust me you can't deal with a whole pack on your own" I warned

"oh, but you see I won't be alone, let him out Ethan, let out the ripper and let's have some fun, like the good old days" he said in way trying to convince me. I could feel the ripper trying to get out at those words

"and what? Lead the hunters straight back to you and have them slaughter us like animals" I said

"you would be right, but you see the only reason the hunters came at such a speed is because you killed one of the hunters daughter" I was a little shocked at this. I knew that there was a very good chance that I had killed somebody but to actually hear that its true is another thing. Maddy gave my hand a squeeze in support

"oh, it was great Ethan you tore her limb from limb, actually you did that with all of them" I wanted to say he was lying but I knew deep down that he wasn't. me and maddy started to step back but I could hear maddy growling quietly

"Ethan just remember, I only ask nicely once" he said in a threatening tone

me and maddy then proceeded to run away. He didn't follow us. We ran back to maddy's and up to maddy's room before closing the door to talk

"Ethan, I think we need to tell my parents now" maddy started

"yeah your right" I said in a glum tone

"don't worry, I won't let them send you away" maddy said reassuringly

"and I don't care about the murders, it wasn't you" maddy finished

"thanks, mads, come on let's go down stairs and tell your parents

we walked down stairs and both her parents were in the kitchen chatting about something unimportant

"mum, dad, there is something we need to talk about" maddy said as both her parents turned around to face us

"we know who the vampire is" maddy stated

"did you tell him about our secret" Emma asked in a dangerous tone

"he figured it out" maddy said but before she could continue Emma cut in with

"how could you be so careless" Emma looked like she was going to continue but Dan took a sniff and then looked at me

"you're the vampire" he said in a growl as his eyes turned yellow. Emma's eyes turned yellow as well and she gave a low growl at me. Maddy step in-between me and her parents and in a defensive tone said

"it wasn't him that killed the person mum, he was with at the time that the person died, it was another vampire" maddy said but before she could continue Dan said in a aggressive voice

"I think you need to leave Ethan"

maddy tried to tell her parents no but I knew they were right, if I leave then Matthew will follow and then he won't hurt maddy or her family. I started to leave but maddy grabbed my hand. I turned to her and said

"there right mads, if I leave then Matthew will follow" I said to maddy

"what if you go and he turns you, who will bring you back" she asked trying to convince me to stay

"rippers generally attract hunters anyway they will deal with me if that happens" I responded. I could see fear in maddy's eyes as they processed what I just said

"listen mads, it's either I go or Matthew comes back with his friends and kills you and your pack. The other way to bring out the ripper is through emotion distress, he kills you and he will come out anyway" I said as I tugged my hand out of hers and walked out the door

maddy's p.o.v

after he walked out the door I turned to mum and dad and said, "we can't just let him leave if he goes and Matthew turns the ripper on then a lot of people will die"

dad looked at me and said, "being a ripper is all the more reason why he should go"

I gave a huff and ran out the door. I could hear my parents shouting my name. they would catch me soon but I knew the path that he would take back to his house much better than my parents did, this let me stay in front of them. I sprinted as fast as a could and I stopped concentrating on anything else. I could see his house then something hard hit me in the head and I went dark

Ethan's p.o.v

I knew maddy would chase after me but I move much more quickly than her. I got back to my house and pack a backpack with stuff before leaving. I didn't say anything to Archie. I knew that if I went through the woods maddy would struggle to find me. I jogged through the woods until I stopped dead in my tracks. Matthew and his goons had maddy and her parents tied up. Each goon held one of her parents while Matthew had maddy.

"so, nice of you to finally join us Ethan, I hope you don't mind that we brought your dog and her pack do you" matthew said

"leave them alone Matthew, I'll come with you" I said trying to get them to drop maddy and her family

"not until you release him first" he then threw a blood pack from the hospital at me "come on drink up"

I could hear maddy tried to shout, "don't do it" but it was muffled by Matthew's hand "shut it dog" he shouted at her

"either drink up and release him or I kill her and then he gets released. It's your choice" he said in a threating tone

I grabbed the blood pack and I sank my fangs into it. I could see the scared look in maddy's eyes as I drank. I tried to hold him back as much as I could. I growled a response "now let them go"

"nah ah not until you let him out" he said in a rhythmic way

he then tightened his squeeze on her neck. I'm not sure what took me over but without thinking I ran at him and ripped his head clean off before he could kill maddy then grabbed the two goon's heads and smashed them together before they dropped dead as well. This use of the rippers power helped fuel his escape. I fell to floor with my head in agony as I clutched my head. Maddy ran over to me

"Ethan look at me, you can beat him just look at me"

I could see the pleading in her eyes. My eyes had gone red and veins came out and along my face while my fingers turned into claws. I desperately tried to hold him back but he was slowly breaking. Maddy could see this and kept trying to give me strength to fight him off. Maddy put her head on mine and said, "don't leave me Ethan, please"

This gave me new energy to fight him off and I started to repress him and rebuild the barriers. Slowly I put him back in the pit of my mind locked behind a hundred steel cages. My eyes returned to normal as the veins receded and the claws returned to my fingers. I let out a deep breath before collapsing.

Maddy's p.o.v

It had only been a couple of hours but I was still really worried about Ethan. He hadn't moved at all. It was like he had died. I'm sitting in the armchair across. He then suddenly sat up.

"Ethan" I shouted as I rushed over to him

"uh what happened?" he asked

"well I'm not sure how you did it but you killed Matthew and his goons" I told him

"well at least that problem is sorted out then" he told me

"Ethan please don't ever try to leave me again" I pleaded to him

he put his hand on my face and stroked my cheek, I blushed a bit but continued looking into his eyes

"don't worry, I'm not going anywhere"

 **thank you so much for reading this chapter. I know a lot happened and there was a lot of dialogue and I thank you for getting through it all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolfblood: a new light**

 **Hey everyone thanks for coming back to read another chapter. I know the last one was a bit fast paced so I will slow it down in this chapter**

Ethan's p.o.v

After the whole vampire trying to murder people fiasco life returned to a relatively normal state. Maddy's parents still weren't too happy with having me around but I haven't done anything and I kinda saved their lives, even if I had to release a bit of ripper. That is what me and maddy's best theory about how I could perform the acts that I did. Currently, well I'm just hanging out at home. Maddy's coming over any minute now.

"Ethan the rest of your stuff has arrived" uncle Archie shouted up the stairs

"ok give me a sec" I shouted back down. This must be the stuff that got lost in transition. I came down to a couple of boxes and a guitar case

"I didn't know you played" my uncle said as we carried my stuff upstairs

"ah well I don't really play anymore" I responded

we finished walking up stairs and dropped my stuff off

"you alright to sort this out" Archie said pointing to my stuff

"yeah don't worry I got it" I responded my eyes fixed on the guitar

he left the room and I picked the guitar up. It was a dark brown with white rims and silver strings. I gave it a pluck, it felt odd. Touching it after so long. Well it hadn't actually been that long only about a month but the pain was still. A nock on the door knocked me out of my musings. Maddy then poked her head in.

"hey maddy, how are you?" I said while putting my guitar down

she gave me a smile and said "good thanks, I didn't know you played?"

"well not really anymore, my dad taught me and I'm not sure I could ever really pick it up again to be honest" I said with a hint of reminiscence in my voice

"well maybe picking up these kinds of things might give you closure, or a way to connect to your parents" she said in sad tone

"yeah maybe your right" I said as I leant over to pick up my guitar

I plucked a string before playing a few simple chords. I looked over to maddy who gave me a reassuring smile and a squeeze on the should. I then started to string the chords together. Slowly I started to put them into a song. I didn't notice but I was playing my dad's favorite song, an old bowie song called _The Jean Genie_ , I didn't ever know why he liked it I always thought it was terrible song but it was one of the first songs I learnt. I wasn't concentrating as I started to sing the words

 _A small Jean Genie snuck off to the city  
Strung out on lasers and slash-back blazers  
Ate all your razors while pulling the waiters  
Talking 'bout Monroe and walking on Snow White  
New York's a go-go, and everything tastes right  
Poor little Greenie, ooh-ooh_

 _Keep her comin'  
The Jean Genie lives on his back  
The Jean Genie loves chimney stacks  
He's outrageous, he screams and he bawls  
Jean Genie, let yourself go, whoah_

 _Sits like a man but he smiles like a reptile  
She love him, she love him but just for a short while  
She'll scratch in the sand, won't let go his hand  
He says he's a beautician and sells you nutrition  
And keeps all your dead hair for making up underwear  
Poor little Greenie, ooh-ooh_

 _The Jean Genie lives on his back  
The Jean Genie loves chimney stacks  
He's outrageous, he screams and he bawls  
Jean Genie, let yourself go, whoah_

 _He's so simple-minded, he can't drive his module  
He bites on the neon and sleeps in a capsule  
Loves to be loved, loves to be loved_

 _Oh, Jean Genie lives on his back  
The Jean Genie loves chimney stacks  
He's outrageous, he screams and he bawls  
Jean Genie, let yourself go, whoah_

 _Go!  
Go!_

 _The Jean Genie lives on his back  
The Jean Genie loves chimney stacks  
He's outrageous, he screams and he bawls  
Jean Genie, let yourself go, whoah_

I finished off the song with a single tear falling down my cheek. Maddy leant over and gave me hug. We just held each other for minute before letting go

"that was really amazing Ethan" she said slightly awestruck

"thanks mads, for getting me to play, your right it does help me connect" I said as I dried out my single tear

I played a couple more songs, mostly ones my parents liked, _Nickelback_ and _david bowie_ stuff like that. Soon I decided to put it down I lied back onto my bed. Maddy lied down next me

"they would be proud of you know" maddy told me

"they'd be alive if it wasn't for me" I said turning my head to face away from her

"you know that's not true. It's the hunters fault not yours" maddy said putting her hand on my shoulder

I shrugged it off and stood up "they were only found because I decided to go on a murder spree"

"that wasn't you, that was him" maddy said while sitting up

"you say that but ripper isn't a different person, it's just me, when my emotions are turned off, when my humanity is gone. It's still me though, I still killed those people" I said as I leaned my head against the wall

maddy walked over to me and gave me a hug from behind and said "your humanity is what makes you special, it what makes you, you. Without it your just not you"

I shrugged her off and walked to the window "I know your just trying to help maddy, but just leave it"

"ok" she said, "why don't we head out to Bernie's then?"

"yeah sure" I said as I grabbed a pair of trainers

we ran through the woods, she challenged me to a race but a vampire vs an unturned wolf, no chance for her. When she turns it will be a different story though. We ordered some donuts as we were a bit late for lunch. We sat down, we were the only ones in there and Bernie had gone into the back. "he maddy, look at this" I said as I grabbed a jam one

I showed my fangs as I plunged them into the donut. I then proceeded to suck out all the jam inside. Maddy gave a small giggle before I put the donut down

"I wish I could do something cool like that" maddy said looking a biut sad

"oh, please you turn into a fucking wolf, if that's not cool then I don't know what is" I said

"not yet I can't" she said as she put her head onto her hands

"come on if not this week then on the following full moon you'll definitely turn" I said

she looked up at me with a smile on her face

"hey how about on the full moon I come around and keep you company" I asked her

"yeah that would be great" she said with a big grin

 **hey everyone, I know this chapter was a bit shorter this was just a filler before the next major arcs start and I thought that it would be a good way to show maddy and Ethan's friendship**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolfblood: a new light**

 **Hey everyone thanks for coming back for another chapter. I have realized from giving the story to a friend that in my excitement to get the story off the ground I may have made maddy a bit too accepting of ethan. I made it this may because he was not a wolfblood so she is not so territorial with him as she is with Rhydian. By the way ethan's surname is monnery.**

Maddy's p.o.v

I was busy getting into some cloths to chill out in. my parents were still not best pleased with my friendship with ethan so I chose just to not mention that he was coming over tonight. I was trying to look good for when ethan comes around, wait why do I want to look good for when ethan comes around. It's no different to when Shannon or tom come around is it? I was also trying to make it look not suspicious with me looking a bit better than a normal night in. ethan was set to come around at 8 while my parents would probably be wolfed out by 7:30.

I went downstairs to go find some movies to watch and maybe makes some popcorn or something like that.

"remember maddy, 9:00 to bed you have school tomorrow" my said to me in her lecture voice

"yeessss mum" I said in a bored tone

"ok well we are going down to the den now good night" mum said to me as she walked down the stairs.

I watched her go then listened out for the door locking before texting ethan that the coast was clear. About ten minutes later I heard a quiet nock on the door. I opened the door to see ethan in some blue jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up.

"heya mads" he greeted me as he walked in

"hey ethan, since my parents have gone down to the den and I kinda have to stay here I have made some popcorn and have couple movies out" I said hoping he would be alright with that

"yeah sure mads we haven't had a movie night in ages" he said as he jumped onto the couch

"well I think we should start with twi-"

"no mads, we are not watching that piece of garbage. Anything but that" he said cutting me off

"really, anything?" I said with a questionable voice

"yes please, anything but that" he said with a pleading voice

"well in that case then" I said as I picked up the notebook

"no" he said as soon as I had brought it up

"please ethan" I pleaded to him

"oh for fucks sake, alright then put it on then" he said giving in he then followed it up with "you know maddy this is really ruining your hard tom-boy persona you have for yourself"

"well I am still a girl you know" I said

"yeah of course I know that, just don't turn into the kays will you ya" he said

"ha not a chance" I said laughing

we put on the movie and though I could see ethan did not really like it he didn't moan at all through the movie. About half way through I decided to try and lean on his shoulder. his arm was already on the back of the sofa so I leant over and gently placed my head on his shoulder. He didn't move and just continued watching the movie but I could see a red blush creeping up his neck. As we were coming to the end of the movie I heard a rustle outside.

"stay here, if my parents got out and they see you they will kill me in the morning" I told him as he tried to get up. I could see he wasn't best pleased but he understood the logic.

I went outside and saw mum sniffing about I growled at her as she stepped back slowly until she fell into the door and down into the den. I looked downside to make sure she wasn't hurt when dad jumped up. I hit him on the nose with my shoe and dropped it down. I then went inside to finish off the movie.

We watched the rest of the movie then another two before we fell asleep. Ethan must have woken up early because he was gone before i woke up. He sent me a text to let me know that he left. I went down to the den and opened the door for my parents. They both walked out with dad holding his nose.

"you hit me on the nose" he complained as he walked out

"shouldn't have tried to jump out then" I said with a bit of sas

"oh and by the way your grounded" mum said as she walked out

"what! Why?" I exclaimed at her

"um for having someone round on the full moon. What, you didn't think we would smell him" mum said me

"but, he knows about us so I didn't think it would be a problem" I tried to reason with her

"and me and your father have been talking and we don't want you seeing him outside of school anymore" mum said to me

"what! You can't do that" I said to her starting to get angry

"we can and we will, you see him outside of school and your grounded, each time you see him it lengthens" mum said before walking into the kitchen

I just their jaw dropped before I ran up the stairs without another word. I got dressed before coming down stairs and grabbing a piece of toast.

"do you want a lift to school?" my mum asked. I didn't answer and left without a word but I was sure she could see the frustration in my stance.

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading this slightly shorter chapter. I didn't think putting this in with the whole of the next chapter which is very big as a good idea since a lot happens in the next chapter which I might break down even more than it is at the moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

Wolfblood: a new light

Hey everyone, I know the last two chapters have been a bit shorter and this one will probably be of a similar length since I cut the original chapter in half as I thought it was too long. Any feedback you guys want to give would be greatly appreciated

Ethan's p.o.v

I could see that Maddy was angry. She had this look in her eyes and an aura about her that just said 'don't annoy me'. I decided to approach with caution.

"Hey mads, what's up" I ask in a careful way

"What's up is that mum and dad have grounded me for having you round. That's not even the worst part. They have banned me from seeing you" she said in a angry tone

"Ok mads, let's just chill out and talk about this, we will be able to think of something if we do it with a cool head" I said in a reassuring way. I could she visibly deflated

"Yeah your right, come on let's go see tom and Shannon" Maddy said after a couple of deep breaths

We walked over to tom and Shannon and greated them. We just started chatting as we headed over to our lockers and then to the dark room. I also had to go the office to get my timetable. I met them back at the dark room where Maddy was all pent up again because they needed 3 more members for the photography club or they lose the dark room. I immediately signed up but we still needed two more. I could see Maddy was still frustrated as we went to class. It probably didn't help that she smelt another wolfblood. The new kid rhydian. I think today's pent up frustration and her territorial instincts is probable what made her a bit hostile towards him. I managed to get Maddy to not talk to him until she had cooled off. Jimi tried to stick a leak in his locker as well but a stern word and a strong twist of the wrist made him lay off as well.

We managed to get to lunch without any wolfs turning up. I decided that lunch might be a go time to talk to him. I knew Maddy would listen in but I didn't mind. She could have been less obvious about moving her hair out the way though. I went over to him.

"Hey rhydian right? I'm Ethan" I said giving him my had to shake he ignored it.

"So how was turning into a wolf last night?" He almost choked on his food. That definitely got his attention.

"How do you know about that?" He asked me dangerously

"Don't worry I won't mention it to anyone, I'm like you, well kind of not exactly the same but I'm different" I explained to him

"How?" He asked

"Listen to my heart beat" I told him. He visibly started to listen in, but then his shocked face then trying again showed that he had found it

"How?, that's impossible" he said in a shocked voice

"So is turning into a massive wolf, we all have our things. Come to woods later and we can talk. Me you and Maddy " I said to him

"What the girl that's been glaring at me all day?" He said

"Yes she has been a bit frustrated at the moment, plus packs are not meant to go into each other's territory, don't worry I know you're a lone wolf though so there should not really be a problem" I explained

"How did you know" he asked

"My uncle is friends with your foster family" I said as I walked back over to the table with tom, Shannon and Maddy

I sat and and gave Maddy a look that said we need to talk later

"Did you ask if he likes football" tom said, Maddy and Shannon rolled their eyes

"Gonna be honest I'm not sure he's too into it" I told him

"Ah well it doesn't matter" tom said

"Hey mads could you show me where mr Jeffries office is I want to ask him about my time table" I asked

"Yeah sure come on" Maddy said as she stood up

"We'll see you guys outside yeah?" Maddy asked tom and Shannon

"Yeah see you outside" Shannon responded while tom had a jealous look stuck on his face.

Me and Maddy walked out the lunch hall and over to the dark room.

"Ok so I got us a meeting after school with rhydian in the forest. Let's just talk to him then decided weather we should try and get him to leave" I explained to Maddy

"What are we going to do about my parents?" Maddy asked me with a worried voice

"Chances are if I pretend to not like rhydian then they will like rhydian. For the time being let's just pretend that you never see me" I told Maddy

"I don't want to have to hide our friendship" Maddy said as she came in to give me a hug

"Neither do I but for now it is best" I said returning the hug

The door then suddenly opened as Shannon and tom walked in. Tom then questioned us with "what are you two doing in here, alone"

" we were just chatting about something, Maddy was explaining something about the time table to me" I lied

"I thought that's why you were going to jeffories office" tom said, jealousy rising up in his voice

"Yeah but it turns out it was a really simple thing, no need to bother jeffories" I said. Shannon seemed to nod along but tom was still sceptical

Maddy then cut in with "we should probably get to class now"

I then rushed out the room to avoid more questions. The rest of the day went relatively smoothly. When the bell went to sound the end of the day I got to do the door and waited outside for rhydian. Maddy would find us later as she needed to get rid of tom and Shannon. I saw him come out and I gave him a signal to follow me. We started walking across the field to get to the woods. We just chatted on our way over. He told me about his experiences in foster care and how he was kicked out after he first turned. I told him about being a vampire. I could see he was shocked by it but he didn't seem too bothered. I heard Maddy was approaching so I called out"Hey mads"

"Hey Ethan, tom and Shannon are on the beaver hunt thing trying to get members for photography club" Maddy said as she walked over to us

"Good, I explained it all to rhydian and I thought it would be best for us all to get introduced, I may know the theory but you know how it actually feels" I explained to her

"So she is like me then" he said seeming instantly happy

"Well I know how to control it so not exactly not like you" she said with some unnecessary sass.

"Yeah but you haven't had your first transformation either Maddy" I said, she visibly deflated by this

"I imagine that your parents will want to meet him" I said to Maddy

"Yeah probably" she answered

"Ok well you guys can sort that out then. That's wolfblood business which I am sure your parents don't want me involved in" I said to her

"What do you mean?" Rhydian asked me

"Let's just say that vampires traditionally do not get on with wolfbloods' Maddy's parents included" I said to him

"Why though?" He asked, I could that Maddy was interested as well

"Well the books say that wolfbloods tried to increase their numbers by transferring some power to normal humans who they were friends with. It went wrong and werewolves were created. Werewolves are more volatile and dangerous than wolfbloods, they often enjoyed murdering people as the wolf inside of them is much stronger than it is in wolfbloods. Though many can resist it they live a life of constant pain and often end up committing suicide because of the constant fear that they will hurt the ones they are close to. The vampires somehow managed to create a temporary alliance with the werewolves to drive out the wolfbloods, the wolfbloods fled to the British isles where they have slowly decreased in number while the werewolves were eventually betrayed and fled to the United States. They don't say how the vampires managed to do this but it is believed that they employed witches. Many wolfbloods hold vampires as evil and distrust worthy, which many of us are but like wolfbloods not all us are wild and give into our primal instincts as we give away our humanity" I explained to them

"Wait what do you mean not all of us are wild?" Maddy asked me

"Oh I thought you knew most wolfbloods live in the wild giving into the inner wolf" I explained to her

"Arrrhhh another thing that my parents have lied to me about" Maddy said. I guess that didn't help cool down her frustration at them.

After that Maddy went to go join tom and Shannon while me and rhydian went for a burger at Bernie's. This is what helped start a strong friendship between us.

Hey everyone thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and the next one should be up tomorrow or something


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolfblood: a new light**

 **Hey everyone, I understand that the last chapter was a lot of basic explaining but I think it needed to happen. I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

Maddy's p.o.v

After the convosation with ethan and Rhydian I went over to go join tom and Shannon with trying to recruit people to the photography club. We didn't have much luck till on the way back we ran into the kays who agreed to 'join' if we took some photos of them. we agreed and Shannon went off with them to do that. Tom looked a bit sheepish and nervous but I ignored it as we walked home. When tom went to his house I was alone and it was at this point that I had a chance to think about what my parents had done. They had lied about wild wolfbloods, they have been hypocritical claiming that we have to lock ourselves up but they manage to get out of the den and worst of all they are trying to force me to stop being friends with ethan. I have had enough of them manipulating me. I march up to the door and walk inside.

"hey darling, where have you been?" my mum asked when I walked in

"oh, just hanging out with the new kid, you know it turns out that he is a wolf" I said to her

"what's he doing here? he should know the rules" my mum said getting a bit agitated

"he's in foster care and has never met any other wolfbloods, he has also had his first transformation. Me and Ethan helped explain everything to him" I casually told her

"ethan! What did I tell you? That boy is trouble and he is evil in nature" my mum shouted at me

"he is one of the nicest and sweetest boys I have ever met. He resists his natural instincts just like we do, what? You didn't think I would find out about wildbloods" I shouted back at her

"you stay away from him, he will only bring you heartbreak" my mum shouted

"no, your lies and manipulation is what brings me heartbreak" I screamed at her before running out the door. I didn't know where I was going but I eventually ended up at a familiar house which I could see an open window with music playing out off. I ran and climbed up the window and into ethan's room. As soon as he saw me put down the guitar and ran over to my teary form and wrapped me into a big hug. He just held me, for what felt like hours, as I cried onto his shoulder. I could feel that his shirt had gotten wet.

Slowly he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me gently off him. He looked into my eyes with supportiveness then asked me "what's wrong?"

"I had a fight with my mum" I said with my tears drying down

"what about?" he asked

"you, the lies, I just snapped" I said

"come here" he said before bringing me into another hug. He held me for a bit before pushing me away and saying "better?"

I nodded my head and looked into his eyes. He gave grin and slowly I leaned forward. My lips closing in on his. Then they gently touched. It was graceful and gentle. We kissed for a minute before I pulled out. He lead me over to his bed where I lied down and he put a movie on. He then lied down next to me and I curled up next to him. We watched a couple more movies before i fell asleep happily tucked away in his embrace

 **Hey everyone, I know that this chapter was very short but the next chapter will be much longer which should come out on Friday. So far I have been doing a chapter every day and this will probably start to slow down. Until next chapter.**


	8. notice

**I know I haven't updated in over a week but an update is coming this week. I still hold interest with this story but the upcoming part is hard to write and I have had to re-watch wolfblood to get a grasp on the characters for this next chapter. thank you to everyone who follows this story and I hope you enjoy the next chapter**


End file.
